1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible stands specifically, a collapsible, self-leveling Dutch oven stand and assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The biggest complaint about Dutch ovens and cooking outdoors is that the user must bend over to cook, and after he or she is finished cooking, there is no place to place the pot or lid while serving the food. When Dutch oven s are provided with a stand, there is typically no way to adjust their height, or to level the pot on uneven terrain, nor are implement holders provided as part of the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,080, issued to I. Botnick on Nov. 4, 1958, describes a collapsible table having a rotating top. The table top of the Botnick device cannot be leveled on uneven terrain and the table top sits on top of the rods rather than being inserted within the plane of the cone defined by the rods Furthermore, the rods of the Botnick device are fixed rather than adjustable and do not comprise saw teeth, nor setting grooves, nor base spikes. Moreover, there is no central handle for the table top and no place on the leg rods to hold cooking implements. Thus, Botnick does not teach or suggest the present invention as claimed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,352, issued to A. J. Pappas on Jul. 1, 1958, describes a collapsible support device. The collapsible support device consists of a plurality of standards that are extended through a ring member having a spider mounted within it, and there is a standard pivotally secured to each leg of the spider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,851, issued to R. A. Boda on May 24, 1977, describes a tripod cooking device. The tripod cooking device is of the pyramidal tripod type and utilizes a grill which hangs from the tripod apex. The tripod cooking device is easily assembled and disassembled.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.